Don't Kiss Me
by Wings of Water - SKYE
Summary: “No, please don’t.” I pleaded softly but it was too late and I was in too deep. He wasn’t going to stop now and I didn’t have the will to stop him myself. FxM


**Don't Kiss Me**

At least one good thing came from my flight which was the inspiration for this fic! I was listening to this song and all the sudden I got this idea. I don't know what's up with me and the setting of New York; it's just something I keep doing! This was meant as an opposite songfic, meaning the lyrics are supposed to contrast to the words. Anyways, hope you like it. Nobody's Home will updated soon! Max POV.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Maximum Ride

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss Me, Sixpence None the Richer_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The pain of the blow was unbearable, the copper taste of blood collecting in my mouth. I wanted to lie there on the broken concrete and never move again but it wasn't my choice anymore.

I cried out but it only came out as a pathetic whimper as the flyboys dragged me off the ground and threw me against the alley wall leaving a smear of red. There was silence save for the beatings of the flyboys.

It shouldn't be silent though. There should be screaming, there should be crying, there should be shouting. But not this, not this dead silence.

It wasn't like I hadn't tried. But there is only so much a 14 year old mutant girl can do against a pack of robots two times stronger than I am. Blindly I struck out at a pathetic attempt for escape but only ended with more bruises.

After awhile I became numb to the pain, my tears running dry. He was supposed to be here. He was supposed to save me. But he didn't. He was supposed to knight in shining combat boots. But here in a deserted stretch of New York he was nowhere to be found.

The slowly setting sun gave an ominous glow to everything, casting the scene a bloody orange and red. As if through the eyes of another I watched the flyboy's tower over me with dead pan expressions, killing second nature. This was how I was going to die. Alone and hurt, but worst of all no one would care once the deed was done.

Almost as if in slow motion the boot came down ready to cave in on my ribs and I squeezed my eyes shut. I waited for the blow but it never came. Cautiously I opened my lids and found the flyboy looking confused talking into a walky talky while the others simply stared into space.

And suddenly….they were gone. Just like that the flyboys leapt into the smoky sky and flew away.

Although I was slightly curious as to why they had left so unexpectedly I couldn't bring myself to care as much as I should've. I was broken in more ways one, physically and emotionally.

For the longest time I just lay on the cracked alley refusing to move, only feeling the throb of pain throughout my limbs otherwise numb. Slowly and agonizingly I lifted myself up, using the wall for support. Tears slid effortlessly and the pain in my body started up, worsening. I felt like I had fallen off a cliff. It was all too much.

Just like I'm known for doing I ran, out into the streets of the not so busy city.

Each step hurt, every beat of me heart ached but I ran blindly through city, dodging in and out of people, breaking up couples holding hands. With the harsh wind screaming in my face tears flew into the night air, drifting and lonely.

Everything was a blur. There wasn't a natural light to be found, what with the moon covered with a dense fog and the stars hiding from reality. It was saddening, but I didn't dwell, even when a melancholy melody sung sweetly in my ears making the tears flow faster.

Finding a deserted alley I stretched out my once beautiful wings but were now only an ashen and bloody mess. It was excruciating, flying. It felt like someone had set my wings on fire, maybe they had. It would've only increased the knot in stomach if I stole a glance at the damage.

As if on auto pilot I went into hyper speed and found an abandoned and broken down apartment within moments. Without the energy to make a proper landing I crashed into the dust covered floor. The atmosphere was cold, depressing, and empty. But maybe that's what I would need from now on, cheerfulness would most likely be worst.

I limped my way to an old rocking chair and leaned back, letting the slight squeaking lull me into a peaceful world in which I could only wish I lived in. This was probably one of the worst possible positions to be in right now. Half asleep in a place where Jeb and his minions could simply swoop down and capture me. But I'd be alone this time. My eyes watered, _always alone_

Suddenly furious I pounded my sprained hand into the arm of the chair. _WHY? _What did I do but try to save someone who had no choice whatsoever in his life? I stood up and began to pace trying to clear my mind

Was it really my fault that Fang left and took the flock with him? Was it really? I mean all I did was save Omega, defended him against the School Court Justice from execution. The cold shoulder or something was understandable but leaving me to die….

It was like someone knocked the wind out of me, all hope and reassurance whooshing from my body. I felt so weak, how much blood had I lost? It might've been because of the stress or maybe it was fatigue but I dropped to the ground, the thud echoing off the cement walls.

Before I knew it I was just laying there, lids at half mast attempting to breathe through the knot in my throat and the heaviness of my heart. I couldn't feel anger for long; I could feel sorrow but not the much wanted resentment. The truth was, I loved him too much for my own good and no matter what he did if you gave me the choice: Fang or me, it'd be him every time.

The moon peaked out from the clouds peering through the cracks in the wall, the only source of light in the room. In the silence of my shelter there was a distance creaking, and it wasn't just my imagination that it seemed to be coming closer. I didn't dare breath as the sounds of footsteps stopped right outside the rotten door.

Time literally halted as the door slowly creaked and was pushed open. The figure couldn't be seen as he was bathed in darkness but lean hands stretched out towards me, a peace offering that I would not have.

I scrambled to my feet, tripping over broken plywood but the splinters and pain couldn't even begin to compare with the trouble my heart was causing me. My hand swiftly covered my mouth, muffling the rough sobs that burst from deep within my throat at the mere sight of him.

How could this happen? He doesn't want _me_, he doesn't _care_.

But there he stood, looking more like a fallen angel than ever. His midnight wings poked out slightly from his back as if he hadn't had time to properly fold them. Shoulders heaving up and down a pained expression befell him. Messy black bangs hiding the top of his eyes.

Cautiously he took a step forward, as he were a lion tamer about to capture the beast. Wounded, I stumbled backwards. I liked to know people's motives, I _needed_ facts. Without them I was vulnerable and nothing more than a pawn in a game. I couldn't be controlled by Fang, I just _couldn't_.

Furiously I swiped at the tears and narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't want him to me like this, broken and vulnerable all because of him. The moonlight poured in, casting eerie shadows around the room and angling perfectly, projecting his shocked expression.

"Stay _away_ from me." I hissed. Isn't it funny how not five minutes I was wallowing over how Fang and the flock left me, wishing for them to come back and here I was telling him to leave me alone?

"Max," Fang whispered his voice husky and begging, I couldn't help but remember how cold it had been last time we'd talked.

"Max…I…I didn't mean to say what I did." He struggled for the right words as I watched him disbelieving.

"I can't lose you, I _need_ you. It was just the heat of the moment." His brown orbs pierced into mine and suddenly I felt like forgiving him, living life as if he hadn't hurt me. But then I remembered Fang's certain influence over me that no one else could have. This wasn't just affecting me a _little_

It was more than a little, I was losing myself.

_In the halls of the School he stood, intimidating and cold. His posture was rigid and eyes were set in a glare. Was there an Eraser behind me? I glanced over my __shoulder__ but the corridor was empty. The Flock had already made it outside. Fang and I were alone._

_A shiver __ran__ down my spine and for one of the first times in my life I was afraid of Fang. What could possibly be wrong?__ His body was __blocking__ the only e__xit and we had no time to waste chatting._

_Finally he spoke, dead and with a slight emotion I couldn't quite place, something I knew he'd never expressed before_

_"All that __talking's sure__ left you quiet__ hasn't it?__ Just had to protect your boyfriend right?__ I guess that'__s the new trend among__ with traitors, having affection for someone who tried to __**kill**__ you?"_

_His words stung, __hitting me with enough force that I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. __I stared at him, shocked that he would say such a thing, Omega was simply misunderstood not….my __**boyfriend.**_

_"Fang…."__ I tried but he cut me off._

_"You don't have to say **anything. **I'm sure that me, your **best friend **or **was **anyways, couldn't even begin to contemplate your actions when Omega can do **so** much better." He spat out._

_I was speechless and hurt, he couldn't have been more wrong. I found my voice but just barely._

_"What are you trying to say?" I asked voice shaky. He let out a humorless laugh that sounded **so** wrong coming from his mouth._

_"I don't know. I guess this is goodbye. I can't get over this, twice is just too much. So….**goodbye** Maximum…"his expression was carefully masked, if I'dbeen more attentive at the moment I'd have been able to decipher it but I couldn't get past what he was trying to say. Goodbye….?_

_Pain flickered in his lonely eyes for a split second and like a ghost…he was gone. Floating away never to be seen again._

_I couldn't breathe; even the loud siren alarm ringing in my ears couldn't break me from hell I'd just slipped into. A reality without Fang…_

The whole scene played before my eyes, the most insignificant details still fresh in my mind. Confused, I looked at Fang in a whole different perspective.

'No, no! I can't, it's impossible…' I thought hysterically. I was unconsciously running away like a frightened child from something a fact I was denying.

My hard, leader shell was cracking and I was almost ashamed. I knew that Fang had seen my weak side many times before but it was giving me a huge disadvantage. Crying wouldn't solve anything so why did my eyes sting and blur?

I backed myself into a tiny corner and pressed myself against the wall, trying to put as much space between us as possible. My frustrated tears fell to the ground, glittering in ever growing moonlight.

How could this happen? Things like this don't happen to mutant girls like me. Why didn't I notice before? How the brooding look always fit so well with Fang. How he always knew the exact thing to say at all the right moments. How he was always there to protect me even when I didn't want it.

How did I _not_ notice I was in love with Fang?

_So kiss me_

Even if I did have the heart to go back with him to the Flock I wouldn't ever be able to act the same around him again. I would just create unnecessary tension and problems.

I dropped to my knees and leaned on the wall, curling up into a ball. With eyes closed, my body racked with silent sobs. Too bad Fang had to see it, that bastard just wouldn't let me lose my dignity in peace!

He rushed over to my "aid" clearly noting my distress even after several verbal and physical protests on my part. Unable to pull me out of my fetal position he sat next to me, appearing helpless yet concerned.

"Max, I can't be any more…sorry. I thought you were choosing him over me like that time with Ari but this time…you weren't related."

_'Don't get your hopes up, don't get your hopes_ _up'_ I repeated like a mantra in my head.

_So kiss me_

I shook my head as an attempt to get him to stop talking before I broke down, my walls coming down with me. I didn't have the heart to be rejected or even accepted. I love my ignorance.

"Life is pointless without you. In the end if I didn't have you I'd be massacring the whole world because you're my moral. You give everyone hope for a future as a freak with wings." He explained in such a sincere voice that my a few cries escaped me and I squeezed my eyes harder.

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up...!'_

_So kiss me_

Fang abruptly quieted and the next thing I knew he was pulling my hands away from my body, gently as if I were a delicate flower. I was frozen as he tried to stop the cascade of tears flowing down my cheeks with a caressing palm.

"Did you really believe I'd leave you forever? That I actually had the will to do that?" he asked softly, his hand lying on my cheek.

_'Yes' _I wanted to say '_I_ _believe' _ He'd done it once, why not do it again? If we were just going to keep ending up like this why stay with me?

Fang pulled me close to him, cradling me in his arms. I found myself captured by, his thoughts were an open book and for once I didn't want to know what he was thinking. I couldn't handle love or commitment or a simple I'm sorry.

What ever made me think I was strong enough to handle Fang?

_So kiss me_

As soon as I saw the intensity of his stare, the firey determination I knew what he was going to do.

"No, please don't." I pleaded softly but it was too late and I was in too deep. He wasn't going to stop now and I didn't have the will to stop him myself. I was weak, the selfish part of me giving in instantly.

He leaned down, his breath warming me up all over and all at once the my whole world aligned as he his mouth captured mine in a tender and sweet kiss.

I gasped when he let me go, my lips tingling from the shock of it all. The few seconds after were probably the longest in my life. The world stilled, I didn't know what to do.

The kiss didn't take away **_all_** my pain, the abandonment I'd felt. But it would be a lie if I said it didn't help. Lone tears slid down my cheeks and Fang effectively brushed them away.

"Max," Fang breathed, apparently at a loss of words also.

With painstakingly slowness I looked up into his eyes and I knew. The past couldn't be forgotten, he couldn't make up for the time we'd lost.

But somehow, we'd find a way to be together. Heal the wounds that we'd inflicted on each other. Coming to this realization, I gave Fang a sad smile and let out a laugh, as broken as it was.

He pulled me close to him, arms wrapped around me. We were physically close but mentally? I didn't know, but the bond between us would never die. We'd been through too much to give up now.

I wasn't perfect; I couldn't fully forgive him right now. But I wanted to so badly and that would be the fine line between making and breaking, between not loving and _refusing_ to love.

_So kiss me_


End file.
